


The Rain is Where I am Free

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Dust Angst [2]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Guilt, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of genocide, Other, Rain, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Also a really short thing I wrote in science. It's bad, but I thought I'd put it in here.





	The Rain is Where I am Free

**Author's Note:**

> Also a really short thing I wrote in science. It's bad, but I thought I'd put it in here.

_You may wonder why the main character of Bindverse is not present. That is because, all heroes, as great as they may be, can not save everyone. Especially when that person hides in the dust and the rain, not ever wanting to go back. Some people don't want sanity. Maybe that is what makes them truly insane._

 

Dust walked down the gray path to nowhere. The sky was gray, the path was gray, even the trees looked lifeless. Dust fit in with the world around him. If anyone was to see him, they wouldn't question his presence. He didn't mind that.

  
He didn't like questions, a well known fact about him, seeing as most were dusted if they so much as questioned his orders. He also didn't like being noticed. When people saw him, knew who, what, he was, he was either pitied or scorned. That's what made Prince Nightmare and his gang so different than all the other Sanses.

  
The sky let out angry growls. The rumbles only reminded Dust of his battles, his murders. He hissed and clenched his fist, trying to forget the past. He reminded himself that rain was coming soon. He just had to wait a few minutes. He smiled to himself and unclenched his fists. Just a few more minutes.

  
9...

  
8...

  
7....

  
Dust looked up at the dark gray sky. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of rain.

  
6...

  
5...

  
4....

  
He clenched and unclenched his fists.

  
3...

  
2...

  
1....

  
The rain began to fall. Dust turned his face to the sky, letting the rain fall on his face. He lifted his hood.

  
Ever since his first murder, he never let anyone see him without his hood. Without it on he felt insecure. He liked keeping his face hidden. Liked to be unrecognized. His hood was also a warning. A signal that he should not be trusted. He wanted them to run away while they had the chance.

  
The rain rolled down his face. It wasn't long for the raindrops to be mixed with tears. He let out a choked sob and fell to the ground. Cold water seeped into his clothes as he stayed there, sobbing. He remembered his brother's face when the bones stabbed him in the chest. The tears in his brother's eyes, followed by the sad smile.

  
Dust sat in the rain for hours crying. When the rain stopped, he got up. He stared blankly at the path and shook himself. He looked up at the sky and sighed. With a groan, Dust started walking.


End file.
